Impedance matching has been an important aspect in radio frequency (RF) and microwave designs. Appropriate impedance matching provides for maximum power transfer to the load, improving the signal-to-noise ratio of the sensitive receiver components, and reducing the amplitude and phase errors for power distribution networks. The simplest approach for impedance matching is through the use of matching networks based on a combination of resistance and reactive elements (inductor or capacitor).